With an ever-increasing number of different sized and shaped boats, the contemporary trailers have tended to develop an ever-increasing arrangement of bow, keel and stern supports for accommodating the great variety of trailers. Proper distribution of the weight of the trailer on the frame such that pressure on the tongue will accommodate a balanced connection to the prime mover has been attempted by having, for example, one or more types of central and side keel support assemblies mounted on the cross member at the forward part of the frame. Examples of various type forward keel support devices are shown in co-pending applications, Ser. Nos. 07/176,209 and 07/287,170 of the inventor, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,367. Although the designated prior art shows decided advantages over that type of keel support assemblies disclosed in the past, it is believed that the present invention has advantages of equal weight distribution over a more extensive area of the central keel of the boat.